Kidnapped, Rescued, Tratior
by kabutoshizune1
Summary: What happpens when Orochimaru's loyal right hand man falls in love with a normal human? Kabuto falling in love, Ya right, give me a break. The truth is reveiled. What will orochimaru do? Please review. Sorry I remixed this.


I was walking in a forest. Something or someone knocked me out. When I came to I was lost in some weird place. I walked into a room and the next thing I knew I was on table like thing. There were people in the room. They must have thought I was knocked out. So I acted like I was knocked out. And I heard their plan.

I looked around and saw Sasuke across from me, Sakura next to me and Naruto across from her. I looked at who was at the front and saw a blue hand and a chair next to it I knew it was Kisame and Itachi. I saw Garra talking to a sand ninja, and heard Orochimaru laughing behind me.

When they left Kabuto was alone with me, and the unconscious leaf ninjas, and he said, "I know you're awake."

I was hoping he wasn't going to tell anyone. He said, "I won't tell."

I was relived by his words.

Then he said, "If you untie them and leave, it will look like an accident. There are others in the room to the left."

So he left and I untied Sakura and woke her up, and told her, "Take Sasuke and I'd take Naruto."

She left but I saw some more leaf ninjas in the room he said they where in so I woke up Naruto and told him, "Leave."

I woke up all the girls and some guys to help. I saw another room filled with senseis. I got them out to. I got them off and heard some one madly say, "Where did they go!"

Then they came out. I was in the middle and was so scared it wasn't funny. Sakura gave me some kunai and asked, "Do you know how to use these?"

I said, "Sort of."

Then I asked, "What if they use a jutsu on me?"

Then I heard a voice behind me say, "I'll help you there."

I turned around and saw Sasuke. I turned a little red. I didn't see Kabuto any where. So I figured he got out without being thought of being the one who let us go.

I turned and saw little flashes of light. It was Morris Code. I sort of know Morris Code. _Can you read this? If so, tell me when you need help. P.S. there are two girls here named Marissa and Ashley. They say they know you._

I knew it was Kabuto. So I replied, _Yah. I know them, but why help me I'm not a ninja. If I were I might not be sound. No offence._

He replied, _None taken, but that's the reason. You're not a ninja._

I replied, _But what if you get caught by Orochimaru?_

He said, _I never thought of that. You're smarter than you look. Marissa and Ashley say they want to help. So I'll let them._

I said, _Okay._

I looked around and saw that I wasn't the only one that understood it, but I was the only one not fighting. I looked and saw some one else come out. I ran as fast as I could to find Sasuke.

When I found him he was fighting a sand ninja. He won but before he went to the next one he asked me, "What now?"

I told him, "It would be nice to invite the new person to the party."

He gave me a puzzled look. I said, "Your brother's here."

I knew that would end that. He asked, "Where?"

I said, "Right over there." He saw him and took off.

I grabbed one of the kunai and used it on the sound ninja Sasuke was about to fight. I thought I got tapped gently on the shoulder. I turned and saw Garra. He was going after Sasuke. I ran as fast as I could and knocked him off balance. And he got mad. I backed into Ino. I asked, "Who are you fighting?"

She said, "A sand ninja. How about you?"

I replied, "No one. But Garra is mad."

She asked, "Why?"

I said, "He was after Sasuke. And I knocked him off balance; plus Sasuke is after Itachi. But as usual Itachi won't fight him. As a matter of fact it looks like he is not fighting at all. He is not even saying anything like 'You don't have enough hatred' or 'you're too weak' even."

I took notice and got Sakura and said, "You stopped Sasuke from the curse mark before. Now is your time again."

She saw it to. We knew the curse mark was close to activating. I tried to talk to Kabuto again but this time I asked, _If you're going to help, now would be the time._

But I got no reply. But I saw a kunai pass about 5 feet from me. I knew he got the message, or thought it would be a good time to interfere.

I just watched Itachi standing there with his arm at its usual position. Then I saw what he was looking at. Jariyah was fighting Orochimaru. That kept Orochimaru busy.

I figured Kabuto could only fight sand ninjas. If he fought sound ninjas, Garra, Kisame, or Itachi, they would recognize him, and tell Orochimaru. But it still helped. I turned to see the others but Ino wasn't fighting. She was staring at something, or someone. I saw what she was staring at. It was Sasuke. Curse mark activated. Sakura was close, but not close enough. About 3 feet away, she stopped in her tracts.

Now everyone was looking. For the second time I heard, this time longer and quieter, Orochimaru laughing. Itachi wasn't scared. Maybe a little impressed. But not scared. No one knew what would happen next. Suddenly the curse mark started to come back. Sasuke said, "On second thought, I don't need this to kill you. All I need is a fight."

Itachi said, "Fine."

I was startled. As well as some of the others. I thought to myself, "Is one of the two last living Uchihas going to die, right in front of me."

I finally got a reply from Kabuto. He said, _No. Someone has to stop the fight. If they fight they'll play right into Orochimaru's hands. The winner will kill the other, and Orochimaru will take the winners sharingan. Ether way neither will come out alive._

As I said before I'm not the only one who understood.

I walked to the back of the crowd. Any one that asked, "What I was doing" I'd say, "Thinking." That was half true. I was thinking about a way to stop that fight before anyone gets hurt, but I was also looking back at the last time I got a reply from Kabuto. I knew what Orochimaru's plan was. I knew it was coming into together. I just didn't know how to stop it.

Than it hit me. Someone needs to get in the middle like Kakashi did when Sasuke and Naruto fought on top of the hospital. But who? I wasn't the only one with that idea. I tried to tell Kabuto but again got no reply.

All of a sudden someone ran past me. All I needed to see was the white blur where the hair should be. It wasn't pure white I was sure that it was not Jariah. And a little to short to be Kakashi. So it had to be… Kabuto.

I was thinking to myself, _What an idiot. If he gets caught by Orochimaru it's all over. _

But he was heading toward Orochimaru. Not to the fight. Then I got his plan. He was going to tell Orochimaru that there was a problem in his plan. It would probably last enough time to tell Sasuke Orochimaru's plan and convince him not to fight. By the time Orochimaru got back.

That had to be his plan. By the looks of it it's working. Even Garra, Kisame, and the sound ninjas are falling back, but Itachi wasn't. When they left I went to tell Sakura Orochimaru's plan, and how to stop it. She and I went to tell Sasuke.

Itachi started to walk away toward Orochimaru's group, but Kabuto and Ashley split away from them. Marissa walked with Itachi. I turned around and Kabuto was there. It took Ashley a while. He said, "I told Orochimaru to wait till Sasuke is stronger, if he really wanted to get the sharingan, and he…"

I waited, "agreed." Once again I was relived by his words. Than Ashley came over followed by Marissa. Marissa said, "I think Itachi might be coming over to your side soon."

They both started to head back, but I said, "Kabuto."

He turned looking puzzled, then I said," Try to get Garra's team on our side, but don't get caught being on both sides."

He said, "I'll try."

They both took off. I went to tell Sasuke that his brother might fight him after he helps us beat Orochimaru. I knew he would not believe me, but after Itachi switches, but then if Kabuto gets Garra's team on our side those are totally different odds. The leaf, Ashley, Marissa, Me, Kabuto, Garra's team, Itachi, and Kisame. That will be 31 people exact. Not to mention 14 of them are adults the rest are strong teenagers.

The others that knew what happened came over and said, "Either you're not on or side, or Kabuto or whatever his name is isn't on Orochimaru's."

I said, "Orochimaru can not know that Kabuto is mostly on our side."

They asked, "Mostly?"

I said, "Yah if I wasn't here he would be on Orochimaru's side."

They asked, "Why because of you?"

I said, "For the simple fact that I'm not a ninja."

All they could say was, "Oh."

Then one of them asked, "What if he gets caught?"

I said sounding kind of scared, "I really don't know. But he is a ninja and I believe he won't get caught. At least not by Orochimaru's side."

Then one asked, "Why did you reply like you like him, like him?"

I said, "Because he has been helping out from the beginning. He knew I was awake when the others thought that I was knocked out, but he didn't tell. He told me how to get all of you out of there. He told me Orochimaru's plan, and has been knocking off sand ninja from the beginning."

Then some one asked, "You also know a lot about those girls helping him."

I said, "They're my friends Ashley and Marissa. They have helped by gathering information. We need to learn how to kill Orochimaru as well."

They all agreed.

I said," I'll ask Marissa, Ashley, or Kabuto next time I see them." They all left.

Marissa and Ashley ran over and said, "Orochimaru is gong to attack again. Soon at that."

I said, "No that isn't part of Kabuto's plan. Do you know how to destroy Orochimaru?"

Marissa said, "No he doesn't trust me enough. Kabuto would know, but he would not tell you even if he is on both sides. He still is on Orochimaru's side."

I said, "I'll take my chances. Do you know where he is?"

She said, "Yes. He's right behind you."

I turned around and there he was. I said, "No wonder you're a ninja. You almost gave me a heart attack. So it's a good thing you're a medical ninja."

He asked, "How did you know that I'm a medical ninja anyway? I never told you."

I said, "I only know a little about you and that is probably because my mind is like your ninja info cards."

He said, "So you know about those too."

I said, "Yah. I may be a girl, I might not be a ninja, but I'm not stupid."

He said, "I've told you before you're smarter than you look."

I said, "I know."

Marissa, Ashley, and I started to laugh.

Kabuto asked, "What's so funny?"

We said, "Nothing."

Then he asked, "Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?"

I said, "Yes, but you probably won't answer, but do you know how to kill Orochimaru?"

It took a while for him to answer, and by the look on his face he didn't like the subject. He finally said, "Yes, yes I do."

I said, "That is all I want to know."

He asked, "Didn't you want to know how?"

I said, "I did, but by the look on your face I could tell you didn't like the subject."

He asked, "You could tell that by my facial expressions?"

I said, "I really don't know how but yes." He asked, "How much more about me do you know."

I said, "Beside you being a medical ninja, your name, and ninja info cards not a lot. I know you failed the chunin exams 7 times now 8, collected info for 4 years, you have been undercover as a leaf ninja, your Orochimaru's right hand man, you did jutsus for Orochimaru when he could not, and you're like Orochimaru use to be leaf now is sound. That is about all I know about you."

He said, "You know all that by heart? Who else do you know about?"

I said, "I said it before my mind is like your ninja info cards. And not a lot of other people actually. I know it is rude but I also know your last name. Only people you want to know it should know it."

He asked, "You know my last name? Quiet a lot of people do. If you do know it, what is it?"

I said, "It is Yakushi, right? And Kimimaro calls you Kabuto sensay."

He said, "You know that to?"

I said, "Yah."

He asked, "Did Marissa and Ashley tell you about the second battle?"

I said, "Yah."

He asked, "Where are they any way?"

I said, "I don't know. Knowing Ashley she probably is covering for you guys. Knowing Marissa she probably is walking or trying to flirt with … Forget I said anything."

He said, "Itachi. You where going to say Itachi. She told me and she couldn't stop staring at him. A couple of times I think he stared back. So where you going to say Itachi?"

I said, "Yah, she has a huge crush on him."

He asked, "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

I said, "Yah. 2 people. I don't think they get along to well though."

He asked, "Who are they? You can tell me unless it is an uncomfortable subject."

I said, "I Sasuke and … yourself."

I stated to blush.

He asked, "Are you blushing because you told me you like me?"

I started to nod my head.

He said, "While we're confessing I was the one that knocked you out in the begging that is how I knew you where awake."

I asked, "So you wanted me to over hear the plan Orochimaru had?"

He said, "Exactly."

I said, "You should go by the looks of things the second battle is about to begin."

He looked around.

He said, "If you're trying to get rid of me, it won't be that easy, but see you later. Are we going to keep in touch with the Morris code?"

I said, "Yah."

He said, "Talk to you in a while, see you later. I won't be in the battle. I'll knock down the numbers again."

I said, "I…I really don't know how to fight. If I get hurt or get to weak, I'll take myself out of the battle and come in the safety of the trees. I could rest and not get seriously hurt. If you don't get a reply or don't see me I probably got hurt. If so don't blow your cover and come looking for me."

He said, "I'd rather have my cover blown and earn back the trust than to know you died because me and my medical skills weren't there."

I said, "I'd be ok we have Tsunade, Sakura, what I can tell Shino, and Sasuke."

He said, "All right I believe you, but what does Sasuke have to do about it?"

I said, "With his sharingan. At the begging he told me he would protect me from jutsus. Wepons I can handle by myself."

He said, "Ok. Bye."

I said, "Bye."

He took off. So did I. The second battle started

I told 5 people they told 5 people each and it went on like that tell every one knew.

Itachi didn't come out with the rest of Orochimaru's group. I thought to myself, _Not again. I need to be careful there could be traps. This time I'm going to find him._

I looked every where and couldn't find him.

Than I saw the Morris code it said, _I got news on Marissa… I have been keeping look out Orochimaru went in side._

I looked and I didn't see Orochimaru inside or out so I knew it had to be a trap.

I acted like I didn't see it. Than I thought does Orochimaru know Morris code? Probably. He knows forbidden jutsus. I'm not going without backup. I'd rather be safe than sorry if it is a trap. Plus I don't want to get Kabuto in trouble for being on both sides.

So I went and got Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Naruto, and Shino and took off in to the forest. It was Orochimaru he didn't see us but Kabuto did. I mouthed the words, _Can you read this? If so do you have info on Marissa or was that just Orochimaru?_

He mouthed, _Info yes the rest was Orochimaru. Do you have backup? If so how many?_

I replied, _Yes 6 plus me._

He said, _I'll tell you the news once he leaves could some one distract him. When they take off he will follow hopefully._

I said, _Ok._

I told them all, "Naruto could probably distract him. When he does all of you take off. You all do know Kabuto is helping us out right?"

They nodded and put the plan into action. Kabuto said, "Ok you can come out now."

I asked, "Is Marissa ok? Did she get caught?" He said, "No she is ok, not caught ether. Neither of them." I said, "What then?"

A voice behind me answered, "She got Itachi to switch sides."

I turned around the voice that said it was Itachi's. Kisame behind him of course. Marissa came out and said, "Orochimaru doesn't know a thing. That is why you couldn't find Itachi. He was up here."

Itachi said, "It was smart of you to get me to switch sides and to figure since Orochimaru wasn't down there that it was a trap. But why put those people in a group?"

I said, "Each has a skill. Sasuke/smarts, sharingan-Hinata/byakugan-Kiba and Akamaru/good noses-Sakura/medical-Naruto/distraction-and Shino/tracking. Itachi it was a good thing Sasuke didn't see you." Kabuto said, "For the third time your smarter than you look."

Itachi said, "Yah that would of ruined everything."

Marissa said, "Orochimaru is coming. You better go."

I said, "So you won't get caught act like you caught me listening in on your plans."

They agreed and the plan went according to plan. Orochimaru said, "She isn't a ninja so just get her lost in the woods."

Kabuto knocked me out, again.

Kabuto marked a trail and said, "Use these to mark trees in the opposite direction. Then follow the ones I left."

I asked, "What about Marissa, and Ashley? We aren't ninja he won't expect them to find their way back. He will think you went to slow and that I followed you back."

Kabuto said, "I could knock you out temporarily. And tell him that. By the time you woke up we were gone."

I said, "That's a good idea. Marissa or Ashley tell Sasuke that it's part of a plan and to tell the others. Kabuto tell Tsunade. She'll listen as long as you act like your fighting her but not really."

He said, "Are you ready?"

I said, "Yes."

He knocked me out and they took off.

When I woke up I knew I hadn't been out long. I marked a trail in the opposite direction. Then I followed the one Kabuto left behind. I marked where he marked. When I saw the battle I hide and watched for about an hour. Then I went to find Kabuto.

I felt like some one was watching me. When I found Kabuto he was walking away from Tsunade he had to have seen me. He adjusted his glasses then I got it was Morris code. It said, _Meet in woods._

I nodded and went in the woods.

When I got there he was already there. I asked, "What?"

He said, "3 things. 1. Kankuro and has decided to switch sides."

They came out. I said, "So only Orochimaru's left." Kabuto said, "No. I'm still on his side a little."

I had forgotten. I took a deep breath and said, "Can I talk to you alone."

The rest all left. I said, "I know you're only in it for the power but what if he dies. You'd have given up friends, a little power, and, if you go to far your life. Ask yourself is it really worth it?"

He said, "You're right, but I really don't think it is fair for 31 people to team up on one. I mean literally if it's 1 on 1 or 2 on 2 that would be different. One thing if I switch sides completely and that is that I don't fight Orochimaru. If he lives he'll kill me."

I said, "Ok. Of coarse he'll live though we don't know how to kill him. Well all of us except you."

He said, "I know. Orochimaru and I are the only ones that do. If I tell you it would be like putting 2 and 2 together. He will know I'm on your side."

I said, "Not unless he thinks we forced you to."

He said, "But you wouldn't. Would you?"

I said, "No. I said if he thinks we did."

He said, "Ok. I get it. I'll be right back."

He left.

Marissa and Ashley came over. I pulled a joke on them and with my straights face said, "Kabuto switched sides on us."

I started to laugh from the look on Ashley's face. I said, "It was a joke. But he did fully switch to a side and that side is..."

I acted like I was sad. I saw their tension build. And said, "Ours."

Kabuto came over and said, "Orochimaru's coming you better hide."

So I did. Orochimaru came over and said, "That girl you knocked out go and get her. She could help bring the plan together."

I went to the place where I had been knocked out by Kabuto.

I thought to myself, _This could be the opportunity we need. When I help I'll tell Kabuto to tell Sasuke the plan, or have Orochimaru send me out to talk to him to get Orochimaru the sharingan then the plan will kick in to action. Once we find out how to kill Orochimaru._

Kabuto came.

I told him the plan and he said, "Orochimaru wants you unconscious when I bring you to him. So if you want to go through with it tell me when."

I said, "Yes. I'm going through with it. You can knock me out any time."

So he did.

When I came to I was on the ground Orochimaru facing the battle in front of me. Kabuto next to me he said, "Lord Orochimaru. She is waking up."

Orochimaru said, "Good. She will need to be awake for the plan to work. And before she becomes completely awake, I want you to convince her. I've been watching and it seems she has a bit of a… crush on you."

Kabuto said, "How should I convince her?"

Orochimaru said, "Use her emotions for you to convince her, or if that doesn't work use it against her."

Then Kabuto said, "That's a bit to low and cruel even for you, isn't it? Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru said, "Whose side are you on?"

Kabuto said, "Ok. I was just going to say if I keep her trust, I could get close to Sasuke and bring him here myself. But it's your choice."

Orochimaru thought about it and said, "We'll go with your plan."

I started to get up then Orochimaru said, "Keep her here she might of heard."

Orochimaru started to leave. After Orochimaru left Kabuto asked, "Did hear?"

I said, "Yes I heard. It's just part of the plan."

He asked, "Why didn't you ask what we were talking about?"

I said, "If Orochimaru caches me out there, he comes in and finds you unconscious he'd think that I really would find out how to kill him from you. By forcing it out of you. If it doesn't kill him, if it's alright with you, tie you to a tree then tie Orochimaru to one. Get the leaf ninja and the ones that switched sides, except you, to tell us how to kill him, which we already would of learned from you, saying his little friend over there, which is you, won't tell us."

Kabuto said, "That is a great plan."

I said, "But it might not work since Orochimaru knows I like you."

Kabuto said, "If you have leaf ninja with you that could still happen. You won't, but since I'm a sound ninja, they would."

I said, "Yah, but…"

He said, "Remember I'm a medical ninja. I can take care of myself."

I said, "Ok, I know, but…"

I waited for him to cut me off.

He said, "But, what?"

I said, "We still don't know how to kill him."

I could tell he knew some one was coming. He said, "I can't help you there."

Sasuke came in and said, "I knew we couldn't trust him."

I said, "No Sasuke he was being careful. He didn't know who was coming. Neither of us did, if you where Orochimaru everything would of went up in smoke."

Sasuke said, "So it was a precaution?"

Kabuto and I said in unison, "Yes."

I said, "Sasuke."

He asked, "What?"

I said, "You know your brother is on our side right now?"

Sasuke said, "I figured that out when he asked where you were using you name."

I asked, "Did you tell him?"

He replied, "Do you think after he killed our clan, that I would be close enough to answer him with out trying to attack him? Plus I didn't know where you where myself."

I said, "Point taken. I'll go look for him. I mean how hard will it be to find some one in a black robe with red clouds?"

I walked out to look for Itachi and said, "Oh. That might be harder than expected."

The other 2 came out and we looked at not 1, not 2 but all the Akastki.

I said, "I'll go and look for the shortest one with the ponytail."

I finally found Itachi and asked, "Did you want me for something?"

He said, "Yes, how did you…"

I said, "Your brother told me. Have you seen Marissa?"

He said, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

I looked and didn't see the sharingan.

I looked and didn't see Orochimaru. I said, "I haven't seen her or Ashley since you guys took and knocked me out."

He said, "Sorry about that. Any new plans?"

I said, "Yah one."

I lied and told him a totally different plan. I said, "You still do have your sharingan, right?"

He said, "Yah. Why ask that?"

I said, "Because with you being on Orochimaru's side from the beginning he could have got it any time. And by the way Itachi almost always has his sharingan on. Remember? Orochimaru."

Then I saw the real Itachi, sharingan and all. Orochimaru said, "How many do I still have on my side?"

I said, "Two. You and Kabuto. No matter how much we try to get him to talk he won't say anything, useful."

I turned and Itachi asked, "Have you seen Marissa?"

I thought _oh, no not again. _I asked him some thing only the real Itachi and people that watch the show would know. He answered correctly. I told him the plan and what Orochimaru had done.

Than Itachi said, "I'm not the real Itachi either. I'm not even a guy."

I asked, "How? Marissa?"

She said, "Yah. Ashley taught me. I'm not sure who taught her."

I said, "We can find out. You ask the adults and the ones that have switched sides. I'll ask the rest."

I went to every team. Sasuke's, Ino's, and Kiba's the last one to check was Neji's. I asked and got a, "No, no, yes." I heard the yes and asked, "Tenten can I talk to you?"

She came over and I asked, "Do you know who is teaching Ashley?"

She said, "Yah. It's Lee, why?"

I replied, "Just wanted to know."

I went to tell Marissa. When I found her she said, "Did you find out who was teaching her?"

I replied, "Yes. Who do you like second?" She said, "Deidara." I said, "Nope. Nice try thought. "

I looked around the only ones I didn't see where Kabuto, Marissa and Ashley. I used the Morris code and asked, _Kabuto. Do you know were Marissa and Ashley are?_

He replied, _Yes they're up here._

I asked, _Who besides you do I like?_

He replied, _Sasuke. Why?_

I told him what had happened. He said, _Good thing you're making sure who you're talking to._

I asked myself _who else isn't here_. Than it hit me. Oh, no. _Where were Tsunade, Jariah, and Orochimaru!? _I looked around. They had summoned. I had a bad feeling. I didn't know what it was. Who was the one that pretended to be Marissa?

I went to find Kabuto. When I found him I asked, "Marissa, Ashley, where are they?"

He asked, "How do I know you're you?"

I said, "Your name is Kabuto Yakushi. Kimimaro calls you Kabuto sensay."

He said, "They're that way."

He pointed to a door.

I said, "Thanks. You know they've summoned right?"

He said, "Yes. And I have a bad feeling."

I said, "So do I."

When I found Ashley, and Marissa I told them what had happened, and what was happening. Marissa said, "So we have to ask questions that only the real one will know the answers to?"

I said, "Yep."

We heard something and went outside to find out what made the noise. A big crowd was around Orochimaru. They pulled Kabuto away knowing he was faking trying to protect Orochimaru. Kabuto came over and asked, "What is going on?"

I said, "You were just down there you should know."

He said, "No, I wasn't."

I replied, "Then who is that?"

He answered, "Not me."

I saw some thing and told Kabuto, "Go down there and tell them to watch their backs, quick. Orochimaru has back up. The other sound ninja are here. And here comes cover for their attack."

We saw a lot of mist coming. Ashley said, "Most will be ok. We have medical ninjas, 3 ninjas with sharingan Kakashi, Sasuke, and Itachi; we have Hinata and Neji with the byakugan, and Kiba and Akamaru with their good noses."

I heard someone coming up. I grabbed one of the kunia. I gave Marissa and Ashley one. Kabuto grabbed one to use against us if it was Orochimaru or other sound ninja. It was Sasuke. He said, "You can put those away it's just me."

I asked, "How can we know?"

He answered a question only the real one would know. He said, "I've seen this mist before."

I asked, "Where? Forest of Death?"

He said, "No before."

I asked, "You don't mean…"

He said, "Exactly."

I said, "Then 2 of the legendary swords men, all of the legendary Sannin, all of the Akatski, and all the sharingan bearers are here."

Sasuke said, "Yes. Practically."

Marissa and Ashley knew what we were talking about. But Kabuto asked, "What do you mean 2 of the 7 legendary swords men?"

I said. "Kabuto I'll explain later. Sasuke whose side do you think they're on?" Kabuto said, "Ok."

Sasuke said, "I don't know."

We heard footsteps. Sasuke, Marissa, Ashley, and I all acted like we were fighting Kabuto. Kabuto did the same to us. But it was only Kakashi. He said, "Just as I thought."

Naruto and Sakura came up and looked as if about to ask a question, but Kakashi already had the answer.

Kakashi said, "Yes it is who we thought it was."

I was the only one that heard him say something under his breath it sounded like, "But there is someone with them."

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Marissa, Ashley, and I all asked at the same time, "Its Zabuza and Haku, right?"

Kakashi said, "Yes."

It only took a few moments for the mist to surround us. Than we heard a noise like 3 pairs of footsteps. It was hard to see but it looked like 2 shadows though. One was tall, had a sword, and a bit wide the other was petite and like a head and a half shorter than the other.

We couldn't figure out whose the 3rd footsteps belonged to. We couldn't even see the person. I knew I would regret it but I asked, "Who's there? We know Zabuza and Haku is there…"

Marissa finished, "But who is the 3rd person?"

Then we heard a familiar voice say, "Marissa, Gretchen is that you?"

We asked, "Jacci?"

She said, "Yes."

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Kabuto all asked, "Whose Jacci?"

We said, "A friend."

Than Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura asked, "Does that mean Zabuza and Haku are on our side?"

Jacci said, "That's up to them. I am. That's for sure."

I saw Haku staring at Jacci out of the corner of his eye. Jacci saw me and looked at the same thing I was. When she saw Haku staring at her she started to blush. Haku noticed and looked away.

Then Jacci sat down. Still blushing. Then Marissa, Ashley, Jacci, and I all started to laugh. Sakura was the only other one that got the joke. The guys were clueless, except Haku. He tried not to smile which mad us laugh harder.

Then Sasuke, Naruto, Zabuza, Kakashi, and Kabuto all asked, "What's so funny?"

Jacci, Marissa, Haku, Ashley, Sakura, and I all said, "Nothing."

Kabuto must of saw Jacci blushing and said, "Oh. I get it."

Then he started laughing as well.

Sasuke, Naruto, Zabuza, and Kakashi still didn't get it. Then we all stopped at a sound. Kabuto said, "We forgot about all the people surrounding Lord Orochimaru."

I said, "Oh. Right."

Jacci asked, "What about Orochimaru?"

Sasuke left.

We said, "There sort of is a crowd wanting to beat him up. There are Leaf, Sand, and all the Akastki."

Jacci said, "Cool."

Kabuto was quite. More than usual. I asked, "Is some thing wrong, Kabuto?"

Kabuto replied, "It's about time Lord Orochimaru switched bodies."

I said, "Oh great, Sasuke!"

Jacci asked, "Have you found out how to get rid of Orochimaru?"

I said, "I think I just got an idea."

I told them and Kabuto said, "That just might work."

I asked, "Jacci will you deliver the final blow?"

She said, "Heck yah."

We went to check on Orochimaru. But when we got there no one had touched him but he was on the ground. Kabuto and I thought we heard Orochimaru calling for him.

Kabuto, not wanting to blow his cover, ran as fast as he could. But Sasuke was there first, not knowing the plan! Most didn't know what happened next. The only ones that did were the ones that know what happens when Orochimaru switches bodies.

Sasuke some how knew the plan and used the sharingan to reverse it. Orochimaru was strong enough to take one more hit. Then he was finished. I gave Jacci the signal and she hit Orochimaru with the final blow.


End file.
